Un creux au coeur
by orionyx
Summary: Elle vivait dans un monde grisâtre, perdue dans la brume de ses souvenirs ombrageux. L'orage grondait dans ses yeux et la tempête ravageait tout son être. Et à chaque fois, un éclair argenté filait à travers l'obscurité.


**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs de chez Marvel.**

 **Blablabla : Bien le bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un OS assez différent de ce que j'ai pu faire puisqu'il concerne Wanda. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _I shot for the sky_  
 _I'm stuck on the ground_  
 _So why do I try ?_  
 _I know I'm gonna fall down_  
 _I thought I could fly_  
 _So why do I drown ?_  
 _You never know why_  
 _It's coming down, dow, down  
_ Down - Jason Walker

Le pire, c'était les nuits.

Elle se retrouvait seule avec l'obscurité, face à elle-même. Confrontée à ses souvenirs les plus heureux comme les plus douloureux. Et ses derniers gagnaient souvent la partie.

Le ciel gris de la Sokovie nimbait son esprit. Il l'embrumait de ses nuages épais pour empêcher le moindre rayon de soleil d'éclairer ses pensées. Elle vivait dans un monde grisâtre, perdue dans la brume de ses souvenirs ombrageux. L'orage grondait dans ses yeux et la tempête ravageait tout son être. Et à chaque fois, un éclair argenté filait à travers l'obscurité.

* * *

Wanda avait parfois l'impression d'être une funambule. Ses pieds se meurtrissaient sur un fil acéré. Et elle vacillait au bord du vide, prête à tomber.

* * *

Le pire, c'était l'humidité.

Elle suintait contre les murs et se collait contre sa peau comme une sangsue avide de sang. L'odeur de l'eau croupie lui retournait l'estomac. Elle ne s'y habituait pas. Et tous ses yeux braqués sur elle lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Encore une fois, Wanda. »

La voix du Baron Strucker atteignit finalement son esprit. Son regard hagard finit par rencontrer ceux de son bourreau, ou de son sauveur, elle ne savait plus. Elle n'y lut que du mépris et un soupçon de fierté. Mais pas pour elle, Wanda. Non, pour l'arme qu'elle était devenue.

« Dépêche-toi !»

L'accent allemand lui parvint une nouvelle fois et lui fit serrer les poings. Elle était épuisée. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'on lui ordonnait de produire un bouclier d'énergie. Elle avait réussi les premières fois et ses forces avaient fini par la quitter petit à petit. Ses jambes flageolantes témoignaient de son terrassement. Mais non, on persistait à lui en demander plus.

Toujours plus.

* * *

« Recommence, Wanda.»

La voix calme de l'agent Romanoff lui ramena les deux pieds sur terre. Chaque jour depuis qu'elle était au QG des Avengers, elle devait s'entraîner. Echauffement, combat, stratégie, base d'espionnage… Autant de disciplines qui lui occupaient l'esprit mais qui aussi, la fatiguaient. La fin de la journée approchait et Wanda n'avait qu'une envie : se reposer. Ses compagnons de galère, Sam et Rhodey excepté Vision, semblaient eux-aussi vouloir rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Mais Natasha était implacable. L'entrainement se terminait dans dix minutes et l'heure, et bien, c'était l'heure.

La rousse n'était pourtant pas un bourreau, du moins pas comme celui que Wanda avait connu. Elle les poussait simplement à dépasser leurs limites pour donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Et comme elle leur répétait souvent : « Quand on est sur le terrain, si vous n'êtes qu'à 99% de vos capacités. Les 1% vous seront fatales.». Alors il fallait continuer.

« Wanda, intima une nouvelle fois la Veuve Noire. »

La jeune Sokovienne leva les yeux vers sa formatrice, la lassitude noyant le vert clair de ses iris. Elle venait de tomber après un énième combat au corps à corps avec l'ex-assassin russe. Elle aurait très bien pu la mettre au tapis avec ses pouvoirs en deux temps trois mouvements. Cependant la règle était de ne pas les utiliser. Si elle était dans l'incapacité de se battre avec ses pouvoirs, elle devait trouver un autre moyen de se défendre. Elle n'aimait guère le combat à main nue et le haut niveau de Natasha ne cessait de la décourager. Elle s'était levée les trois premières fois. La quatrième fois était de trop.

Prostrée contre le tapis, la Sorcière Rouge ne bougeait plus. Comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus. L'inquiétude passa furtivement sur les traits de Natasha. Elle allait l'appeler une nouvelle fois, mais Steve s'approchait déjà.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. »

La voix forte et claire du Captain America se répercuta contre les parois de la salle d'entraînement et fut accueilli par des soupirs de soulagement de la part de Sam et Rhodes, sous le regard bienveillant de Vision. Néanmoins, voyant que leur jeune camarade ne se levait pas, ils voulurent s'approcher d'elle. Steve leur intima, cependant, de quitter la pièce. D'un seul regard, il fit comprendre à Natasha qu'il s'en occupait. Celle-ci hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et emboîta le pas à ses trois recrues.

Lorsque la porte du gymnase claqua, le silence s'imposa de nouveau dans la pièce et rassura quelque peu Wanda. C'était tellement reposant. Une main apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, accompagnée d'un regard azuré doux comme le ciel, qui la regardait avec bienveillance.

« Allez Wanda, c'est terminé.»

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de finalement attraper la main de Steve. Celui-ci la serra fermement et la remit sur ses deux pieds.

« Dur journée, hein ?»

Wanda hocha vaguement la tête en lissant machinalement son tee-shirt. Steve pouvait voir à quel point elle était fatiguée. Les cernes violacés qui siégeaient sous ses yeux et son teint cadavérique ne pouvaient que le confirmer.

Depuis Ultron, la Sokovie, le super soldat avait décidé de veiller sur la jeune femme. Parce qu'il comprenait. Parce qu'il avait porté le corps inanimé de Pietro au sein d'une des navettes de sauvetage. Parce que la perte d'un être cher nous heurte au plus profond de notre cœur.

Oui, Steve comprenait. Alors il raccompagna sa jeune recrue dans sa chambre et lui apporta un repas qu'il lui ordonna de manger. « Je suis ton supérieur et c'est un ordre direct !» avait-il dit avec une once de sourire esquissant ses lèvres. Et Wanda l'avait écouté, parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser, Steve était quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

Avant, elle n'était que haine pour tous ses héros. Et puis, elle avait ouvert les yeux et avait appris à les connaître. Et elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir mauvais fond.

Au contraire.

Rhodey faisait toujours des blagues que personne ne comprenait et il ne se lassait pas de le faire pour autant.

Sam avait des étoiles dans son rire et des sourires dans les yeux.

Natasha savait être douce au moment le plus opportun.

Et la bonté coulait dans les veines de Steve.

Ils n'avaient rien de mégalomane, ni quoique ce soit de dangereux.

Ils étaient juste un peu cassés, comme elle et ils essayaient juste d'améliorer le monde.

* * *

Le pire, c'était le bonheur.

L'air frais faisait voler ses cheveux et les quelques rayons de soleil qui transperçaient la couche nuageuse caressaient tendrement sa peau. A côté d'elle, le rire de Pietro résonnait comme une douce mélodie. Ils avaient sept ans et tout allait bien. Ils ne vivaient pas dans le grand luxe, mais ils avaient des parents aimants et une maison chaleureuse. Tout allait bien et Pietro riait à gorge déployée. C'était le son préféré de Wanda. Elle aimait voir son frère, sa moitié, briller de mille et un éclat. Comme un soleil d'été.

Pietro veut la chatouiller alors Wanda commence à bondir comme un petit chat pour lui échapper.

Oui, tout allait bien à ce moment-là.

* * *

Parce que le bonheur lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Quand Wanda se réveille, l'obscurité nappe toujours les murs de sa chambre. Elle se rend compte que des larmes ont coulé le long de ses joues pâles. Et elle a froid au cœur.

L'éclat d'un soleil aurait sans doute su la réchauffer.

* * *

Il y avait des jours où Wanda se sentait mieux. Des jours où elle se sentait moins vide à l'intérieur, un peu plus vivante. La journée des pancakes de Sam faisait partie de ces moments. La cuisine était embaumée par l'odeur de ces petites merveilles. Et le sourire de Sam était éclatant.

« Steve, pas touche ! La dernière fois, tu as tout mangé ! S'indigna le Faucon tout en menaçant leur capitaine avec une spatule en bois. »

Le porte-bannière étoilée ricana doucement en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Wanda eut un sourire amusé et Natasha secoua la tête avec exaspération. La brune vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la rousse la salua en russe comme à son habitude.

« Pas d'entraînement, aujourd'hui. Ajouta Natasha après avoir bu une gorgée de son café bien noir. Vous n'avez pas été si mauvais que ça hier, vous méritez un jour de repos.

\- Arrête, on est excellent. S'exclama Rhodey en pointant vers elle sa cuillère pleine de confiture.

\- James, si tu étais si excellent, tu te rendrais compte que tu es en train de repeindre la table avec la confiture. Même un enfant de quatre ans mange plus proprement.»

Wanda étouffa un rire tandis que Natasha noyait son sourire dans sa tasse de café. Le colonel ouvrit la bouche, prêt à gober une mouche, avant de se mettre à rire franchement. Wanda en profita pour subtiliser quelques pancakes sur la pile, assez conséquente, que Sam s'évertuait à terminer. L'énergie rouge en fit léviter quelques-uns alors que Sam était occupé à éloigner Steve de la cuisine. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

« MAXIMOFF ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire voler MES PANCAKES ! »

Oui, Wanda adorait le jour des pancakes.

* * *

Mais il y avait des jours où Wanda se sentait moins bien. Des jours où elle était plus vide à l'intérieur, un peu moins vivante. Elle veillait à être seule dans ces moments-là. Elle ne voulait pas que ses coéquipiers s'inquiètent pour elle, elle leur avait déjà causé bien des soucis.

Remarquez, c'était souvent la nuit que cela arrivait, quand elle se perdait dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Le pire, c'était de se souvenir.

Le plancher s'ouvre sous leurs pieds et avalent leurs parents dans un tonnerre de poussière. Ils mangeaient tous tranquillement et l'instant d'après, l'enfer s'était déchaîné sur leur foyer. Pietro avait rapidement hurlé à sa sœur de s'enfuir. Ils savaient qu'il était trop tard pour leurs parents. Mais il était trop tard pour eux également.

 _Flash_

La bombe n'est qu'à un mètre de leurs corps tremblants et les doigts de Pietro serrent beaucoup trop fort la main de Wanda. Il ne faut pas bouger, pas parler. Alors Wanda et Pietro pleurent en silence en maudissant le nom inscrit sur cette fichue bombe. Parce qu'ils n'ont plus que ça pour tenir : la haine.

 _Flash_

Chaque cellule de son corps hurle de douleur. Elle sent l'énergie rouge qui étrangle le moindre de ses atomes pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Et ça fait mal jusqu'au fin fond de ses entrailles. Elle a envie de s'arracher la peau avec les ongles pour faire sortir cette magie mais, ses mains sont sanglées contre la table d'opération. Alors elle se laisse bouffer par la douleur, elle se laisse engloutir par la terreur. La seule chose qui la maintient en vie sont les cris agonisant de Pietro. Parce que cela signifie qu'il est toujours vivant, toujours là.

 _Flash_

Pietro n'est plus là.

Ça fait mal et Wanda hurle à s'en bousiller les poumons. Une vague d'énergie rouge se déploie autour d'elle et réduit en poussière les Ultron qui voulaient la détruire. Wanda hurle et tombe genoux à terre. Elle a le cœur au bord des lèvres et ça lui coupe le souffle. Tout se saccage à l'intérieur jusqu'à la plus infime des particules. C'était comme si on lui arrachait une partie d'elle-même. Et elle se rendit compte bien trop tôt que c'était la triste vérité.

Elle ressentait sa mort comme la morsure de mille couteaux qui lui tailladeraient le corps.

La douleur était insoutenable, insurmontable.

* * *

Ça fait mal et Wanda hurle à s'en bousiller les poumons. Sauf qu'elle n'est plus en Sokovie, mais dans sa chambre, au QG. Ses yeux remplis de larmes regardent le désastre qu'elle a causé. Les meubles sont en miettes et elle est debout, tremblante au milieu de la pièce et de tous ces débris.

Vision est le premier à arriver sur les lieux, il traverse le mur et se retrouve face à la détresse de la Sorcière Rouge qu'il aime tant. Il veut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle recule d'un pas.

« No… Non… Reste où tu es… »

Sa voix tremble et de l'énergie pourpre danse autour de ses doigts. Pour une fois et depuis bien longtemps, Wanda ne contrôle plus rien. Et elle a bien trop mal.

« Respire Wanda.»

Habituellement, Vision l'apaisait parce que pour un androïde il était bien plus humain que n'importe qui. Il était emplit de pureté et elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Alors elle creuse la distance et les perles salées continuent de brûler sa peau.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et le reste de l'équipe les rejoint. La stupeur fait rapidement place à l'inquiétude. En voyant Steve s'approcher d'elle, Wanda lève la main pour le stopper. L'énergie rouge fait briller ses yeux d'une étrange lueur.

« Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, articula-t-elle difficilement.

\- On le sait tous Wanda, répliqua doucement le Captain. Calme-toi, tout va bien, on est…

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien, le coupa-t-elle vivement, ils sont tous morts ! Mes parents, Pietro... Pietro est mort ! Tous morts… »

Son regard affolé faisait penser à celui d'une biche prise par les feux d'une voiture. Une douce folie émanait d'elle, destructrice et douloureuse.

« Comment je suis censée… Comment je peux… Co… je ne peux même pas… Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici…»

L'impuissance.

C'était ce que tous ressentaient face à la détresse de leur cadette. Il était rare qu'ils aient affaire aux sentiments des uns et des autres. Parce qu'ils s'évertuaient tous à les cacher. Mais Wanda craquait et ils se prenaient ses sentiments à vif en pleine figure. Impuissants.

Steve avança à nouveau de quelques pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

« Wanda, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes…

\- Non, non… Je ne peux, je ne peux pas… »

La jeune femme tomba genoux à terre, secouée par des pleurs incontrôlables. L'énergie pourpre avait cessé de danser, seule la douleur restait.

« S'il-vous-plait, faites que ça s'arrête, répétait-elle comme une litanie en serrant ses bras avec force autour de son ventre. »

La Sorcière Rouge perdait le contrôle d'elle-même et se laissait envahir par toute cette peine qu'elle avait essayé de refouler. Les sentiments se déversaient en elle à la manière d'un tsunami, ravageant tout sur leur passage.

Deux bras forts et musclés vinrent cependant la serrer avec force, l'empêchant de partir à la dérive pour de bon.

Steve la souleva comme une plume et les doigts de Wanda s'accrochèrent désespérément à son tee-shirt. Chaque pores de sa peau lui hurlaient « Sauvez-moi, aidez-moi». Un appel au secours déchirant.

Tout le reste n'était plus qu'un amas flou de douleur.

* * *

Le pire, c'était le vide.

Une brume de coton lui mordait la peau. Wanda était habituée à l'obscurité et tout ce blanc lui brûlait la rétine. Elle avançait machinalement, mais elle avait la vive impression qu'elle restait sur place. Elle était coincée dans ce monde trop blanc. Et vide. Vide de sentiments.

* * *

Quand Wanda se réveilla, ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle était sans aucun doute dans celle de Steve. Son bouclier était posé dans un coin, contre le mur. Et un vieux cliché reposait sur sa table de nuit. Elle y reconnut son Capitaine entouré de Peggy Carter et de Bucky Barnes. Elle les avait vus, lorsqu'elle avait envahi son esprit.

« Ah, la marmotte se réveille enfin.»

Un léger sursaut secoua le corps de la jeune femme avant que son regard ne se pose sur la voix qui venait de parler.

Clint.

Clint était là, assis à son chevet, la couvant de son regard malicieux et bienveillant.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Articula-t-elle difficilement. »

Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien.

« Steve m'a appelé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, tes enfants, tu… »

L'archer leva un doigt pour lui intimer de se taire.

« Mes enfants sont avec leur maman et tout va très bien. Et puis, tu es aussi de la famille à ce que je sache. »

Parce que Pietro avait donné sa vie pour le sauver. Et que depuis ce jour, Clint s'était juré de prendre soin de la jeune sokovienne. Parce qu'il avait une dette envers ce petit fumier supersonique. Une dette éternelle.

« Sam t'a fait des pancakes, je suis pas désolé mais j'ai un peu tapé dedans. Répliqua l'archer avec un sourire amusé, en lui tendant l'assiette. »

Un faible sourire esquissa les lèvres de la brune tandis que l'odeur alléchante des pancakes fit grogner son ventre de plaisir.

* * *

« Tu as l'air fatigué. »

Pour le soulagement de tous, Wanda avait fini par sortir de la chambre de Steve avec Hawkeye. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Clint l'avait un peu poussé du lit pour qu'elle en sorte. Heureusement que Wanda avait de bons réflexes quant à l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Ce que Clint savait pertinemment, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune femme.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés dans le salon, du quartier des Vengeurs, devant la télévision. Et Clint ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer chaque moment du feuilleton à l'eau de rose qu'ils étaient en train de regarder.

« Nathaniel fait ses dents et ce petit Barton est aussi bruyant que le Hulk. Ajouta-t-il, en riant.»

Nathaniel Pietro Barton.

Wanda avait été très touchée par cette douce attention. C'était un bel hommage à Pietro. Et Clint lui envoyait souvent des nouvelles du petit bonhomme. C'était parfois douloureux, mais ça lui réchauffait un peu le cœur.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant avec moi. Je vois bien que ce ne va pas. Et les autres s'inquiètent pour toi. »

Clint sondait la jeune femme de ses yeux perçants. Il vit ses doigts triturer nerveusement les bords de sa jupe, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Wanda soupira, lasse.

« Il me manque Clint. »

L'archer hocha doucement la tête, sa main allant trouver les doigts nerveux de la sokovienne.

« Ce n'est pas par vague… C'est tout le temps. Quand je me lève, quand je mange, quand je me bats, quand je rêve… Tout le temps. Je ne sais pas vivre sans lui. »

Les yeux humides de Wanda se levèrent vers Clint et il put y lire toute la peine du monde.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux… dit-elle en reniflant légèrement.

\- Bien sûr que si tu peux. Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le crois. La gamine qui m'a aidé à casser de l'Ultron avait cette force. Elle avait la trouille, mais elle a réussi à trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour avancer, juste là, ajouta-t-il en tapotant sa tempe. »

Il baissa le son de la télévision avant de reprendre, la voix grave.

« Je ne suis pas à ta place, mais j'ai confiance en toi. En tes capacités. Et puis, tu n'es pas seule. »

Et c'était vrai. Elle réalisa sur le moment, qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Sous le regard attentif du blond, Wanda reprit la télécommande pour remettre le son.

« On parie combien que Britanny giffle John parce qu'il l'a trompée ? Ajouta-elle, l'ombre d'un sourire planant sur son visage. »

Clint, lui, sourit franchement.

Mais un peu moins lorsque Wanda lui réclama ses quinze dollars.

* * *

Le pire, c'était de le laisser partir.

Pietro et Wanda.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Deux morceaux d'une même entité, deux âmes indissociables l'une de l'autre.

Pietro et Wanda. Wanda et Pietro.

Jamais l'un sans l'autre, inséparables.

Ils avaient traversé les moments les plus durs comme les plus joyeux, ensemble. L'un était le pilier de l'autre et vice-versa. Mais aujourd'hui Pietro n'est plus là et Wanda s'écroule.

Alors elle essaie de cacher l'envers du décor, de limiter la casse comme elle peut. Ses tentatives échouent tristement et Wanda tombe de haut. Elle attendait l'impact avec impatience, presque avec délectation. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que d'autres l'attendaient en bas. Ils l'avaient rattrapé de justesse, indemne. Enfin, elle était juste un peu cassée à l'intérieur. Cependant, ils lui avaient fait comprendre que ces dommages n'étaient pas irréversibles, que les morceaux aussi infimes soient-ils pouvaient se recoller.

Alors, lorsqu'enfin Wanda prend la décision de se rendre sur la tombe de son frère. Ils sont là. Clint, Steve, Vision, Natasha, Rhodey et Sam. Ils l'attendent au loin, respectueusement, tous prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin, de soutien.

Les mèches brunes de Wanda volent au vent et s'emmêlent les unes aux autres. Ses yeux humides fixent le marbre gris avec une tristesse sans nom. Parce qu'elle aura toujours ce creux au cœur, cette partie manquante d'elle-même.

Elle s'agenouille doucement et la rosée du matin vient mouiller ses genoux nus.

« Tu me manque, tu sais. Commença-t-elle de sa voix rauque. Et… Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. »

Ses doigts tremblants déposèrent une unique rose blanche sur le marbre tandis que des perles salées dégringolaient silencieusement ses joues.

« Je suis incroyablement fier de toi. Clint est merveilleux, tu sais. Ils le sont tous. Le monde est vide sans toi, mais il l'est peut-être un peu moins avec eux.»

Un faible sourire illumine ses traits et Pietro aurait sans soute dit qu'elle était la plus belle. Il le lui disait souvent.

« Je reviendrais, je te le promets.»

Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres avant de les appliquer doucement contre le marbre, comme pour lui dire au revoir. Parce que ce n'était définitivement pas un adieu.

Quand elle retourna auprès des autres, le bras de Clint vint automatiquement encercler ses épaules. Le regard bienveillant de Steve ne la quitta pas une seule seconde. Et la chaleur des autres l'accompagna tout au long du chemin jusqu'à la base.

C'était un commencement.

Le début d'une guérison.

Wanda avait conscience qu'elle aurait toujours ce creux au cœur parce que Pietro avait toujours été une partie d'elle-même, un morceau de son âme. Irremplaçable.

Elle devait juste apprendre à vivre avec. Elle devait y survivre.

Pour Pietro.

* * *

 **Ô lecteur, si tu arrives ici c'est que tu as survécu et je t'en félicite ! Plus sérieusement, que pensez-vous de cet OS... ? Ai-je bien cerné les sentiments de Wanda ? Dites-moi tout.**

 **Des bisous,**


End file.
